Mukuro
by Tear Hidden
Summary: Ella no es ningún cadáver.


**Gintama es de Hideaki Sorachi. **

**No he sabido de Gintama desde el 2017 que llegué al fandom a leer, leer y leer sin un mañana, pero terminé dejando el manga como muchas cosas en la vida por las dichosas responsabilidades. No lo he llegado a retomar, si se lo preguntan. Por lo tanto no sé si haya algo nuevo muy importante para resaltar ni sé si Gintama ha terminado. Ya me terminaré enterando. Aparte, e****ste fanfic está ubicado en el final del Arco de **_Adiós, Shinsengumi. _**Nobume es un personaje que me gustó desde su primera aparición, una waifu por excelencia, pero cuando llegué a este punto de la historia no pude impedir enamorarme de ella y su relación con Isaburo, ¡uff! Por el amor a Dios. ¡Bendita brOTP!**

* * *

**Mukuro**

* * *

.

Nobume no es un cadáver.

Ella no lo sabía, pero fue en el momento dado que pudo sentir como explotaron sentimientos que se resguardaban en lo más profundo de ella. Esos sentimientos se desbordan por sus poros y no puede evitar llorar. No tiene tiempo para pensar que lo está haciendo ni tener en cuenta que era la primera vez que saborea el agua salada en sus labios con tanta amargura. Estaba llorando por alguien, por alguien que en ese momento se sigue convenciendo que se merecía mucho más que ser llorado por ella.

Nobume sueña despierta con las lágrimas de aquella mujer o de aquel niño sin nombre que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su padre. Sueña con que esas personas siempre esperarían ansiosamente la llegada de su querido esposo y padre. Ellos llorarían sin duda, si se enteraran de lo que esta al frente de sus ojos. Pero no, eso no es así. Nobume es quien está a cambio de ellos, y es tan desgarrador. Siente el alma caerse a los pies, a pesar que siempre fue mera existencia.

Ella, quien era Mukuro. Ella, quien era un cadáver desde que tiene memoria. Ella, quien era tan solo una niña cuando ya tomaba las vidas de otras personas. ¿Que más podía ser? Nada más que una muerta desde que nació. Entonces fue, cuando ambos caminos se cruzaron. El de ella y el de Isaburo, cuyo hombre en esos momentos no sabia que nombre ponerle al hijo que su mujer esperaba. Un nombre que pensaba, pensaba y pensaba. Poco después fue cuando se vio involucrada y no supo porqué ni que fue lo que la motivó. La sangre manchaba su rostro, sus ropas y sus manos. Esa sangre se pegaba al mango de la katana que sostenia para cortar sin parar, sin vergüenza y sin remordimientos porque siempre vivió para ello. Pero, en verdad, Mukuro estaba abrumada.

Ya no quería más, nada quería.

Ahora quiere muchas cosas. Sus deseos giran en torno a él, por supuesto, y a ella con el corazón en el puño que quiere que nada de esto sea real. Ella quiere volver en el tiempo, darle rueda su yo de entonces, el yo que vive el día a día con él. Ella quiere pedirle a ruegos a si misma, que sea atenta, demostrarle que le agradece por todo lo que él ha hecho.

Mukuro, en ese entonces, siguió a Isaburo a pesar de que él la castigara. No la mato, porque él no deseaba cumplir con las súplicas de aquella niña asesina. A pesar de que ya estaba muerta. En cambio le ofreció la tarea de acabar con la vida de él cuando el día llegara, porque se sentía culpable de no haber podido salvar a su familia. Sin embargo, Isaburo no sabe cuanto ella puede sentir tambien la culpa por todo lo que en su corta vida ha hecho. Para Mukuro no valía la pena seguir un sendero, hasta que Isaburo lo trazó. Lo recuerda desde el día en que empezó a llamarse Nobume Imai, el nombre que él le dio.

A partir de ahí todo fue tan distinto, pero no se dio cuenta. Debió haberlo hecho cuando estuvo él a su costado. Siempre cuando compraban y compartían las donas. Siempre cuando le mandaba mensajes insistentes al celular para decirle tantas nimiedades. Eran momentos que sabe debió disfrutar más.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sentir la culpa la llena. Nobume explota, no puede aguantar las lágrimas y no puede ser indiferente cuando siente su manos empujar su espalda, si al caer sabe que ha perdido algo de mucho valor. Lo recuerda, lo recuerda. Su ojos se abrian como platos cuando Isaburo le sonríe ingenuamente. Es en ese momento que explota, quiere lanzarse junto a él.

Se supone debía ser diferente. Nobume quiere sostener su mano, debía sostenerla para que esa no fuera la última vez. Al fin y al cabo, promesa u orden, ella jamás quiso que Isaburo muriera.

Lo quiere a su lado. Siempre han sido ellos dos, nadie más. Nadie más con quien compartir la desdicha de ese entonces, compartir lo que habían creado ambos ante la adversidad. No sabia como, pero no creía poder seguir aquí en adelante, ya no más... Pero...

Ella no es ningún cadáver.

Nobume Imai, se llama. ¿Cuando tardó en escogerlo? Ya no sabe que preguntarse. Era consciente que le debía haber costado tiempo desde mucho antes que lo conociera.

Ella ya no era aquella niña sin expresiones, sin camino fijo, la que simplemente deambulaba. Ella era ahora la que podía caminar sobre sus propios pies y corresponder la sonrisa que él le dio esa última vez. Es por eso que ella puede ver los colores que se entremezclan a su alrededor, a los que jamás prestó atención. No fijarse en tanta belleza que existía, en las diferentes sensaciones que uno puede sentir. Es tan maravilloso seguir viva después de todo. ¡Por que esta viva!

Isaburo formó parte de su vida, él ahora era un ángel de la guarda o un fantasma que le persigue por la sombras. No importaba en verdad, pero sabe que de alguna forma él sigue con ella. Alentándola a seguir adelante, aceptando sus errores y ser mejor a cada momento. Gracias a Isaburo tiene un nombre y una vida. Un regalo maravilloso que aprecia más que nunca. Ahora puede sentir con libertad como el aire llena sus pulmones y que ya nada es como antes.

Porque ya no es ningún cadáver.

Quien sabe, pero el motivo por el cual terminó con Isaburo fue porque en él encontró algo más allá de lo que era el bien y el mal. El sentirse ella, el sentirse alguien. Ser alguien que merecía vivir cuantos años fueran, sin podrirse, porque ella no era ningún cadáver.

Nobume Imai recuerda que antes era nada, en su mirada existía nada. Isaburo Sasaki le dio una razón para seguir viva y no hay manera que vaya a desperdiciarla. Es cierto que hay lágrimas en sus ojos, pero también hay brillo en ellos como nunca hubo.

**FIN.**


End file.
